


Classic Beautiful (Driving Me Wild)

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: Silk and Velvet [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, Fluff, Jensen cooks, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Sub Jensen, Teasing, Wax Play, date time with j2, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been dating for a while. Tonight is date night... and a long awaited scene night.





	Classic Beautiful (Driving Me Wild)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from one of my Favorite songs, Timeless by Home Free. Idk if it exactly fits the story but you know what? I think J2 is a timeless pairing so close enough :D 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me forever to get this up; but I hope it is worth the wait. 
> 
> Just as a note, Jensen does pull a yellow during the scene. Nothing bad happens, just he calls a pause to talk about something. Just warning.

“Just a second!” Jensen calls out as the person at his door knocks a second time. 

Shit shit shit. Jared was not supposed to be so early! Jensen hasn’t even set the table yet. Running a hand through his damp hair, he gives up on buttoning his shirt and just opens the door, only to find his neighbor, Ty, on the other side. 

“Oh thank god it’s you.” He breathes, taking the borrowed wine glasses back in his hands. “I thought you were Jared.” 

Ty laughs a little. “Sorry, brother. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Jensen huffs but there’s a smile tugging at his lips. “Thanks for returning these.” He sets the glasses down on the table. “Wouldn’t want to end up drinking wine from plastic cups on fancy date night.” He chuckles. “It’s date night for you and the missus, right?” 

“Yep.” Ty drawls. “That’s how I remembered I needed to return these. Our new set arrived the other day so I figured you’d want yours back.” He smiles. “Well, I won’t keep you. I see you still got some preparin’ to do.” 

Jensen blushes at the teasing grin and pointed once over as he remembers that his shirt is still unbuttoned. “Ah,” He waves it off. “Just a few details and I’ll be ready. Have fun tonight.” He blushes harder when Ty winks and returns the sentiment. He lets out a relieved sigh when the door shuts and goes back to getting ready.

A bit later, there’s another knock on the door.

This time, Jensen is ready. He’s put in his contacts, the table is set, dinner is hot and ready. He opens the door and greets Jared with a shy smile.

“Hey.” Jared smiles, stepping inside. God, he loves the bright yet shy look Jensen gives him. He shuts the door behind himself and steps close, wrapping both arms around Dean’s waist as he leans in for a deep kiss. 

Something in Jensen loosens as their lips touch. Both of them have been so busy… some time together is long overdue. Jensen cups Jared’s face in his hands, kissing him for a long minute before pulling back with an even brighter smile. “I’ve missed you.” 

“You too.” Jared murmurs, giving Jensen’s nose a quick nuzzle. He holds Jensen close a moment longer before releasing him a bit reluctantly. “What are we having, babe?”

“I thought we could cater to our Texan roots tonight.” Jensen grins. “So we’ve got steak and potatoes, and dinner rolls. And wine of course. It’s a date, after all.” He teases, laying his accent on thick.  
Jared grins back, flashing his dimples. “That sounds amazing.” He follows Jensen back into the dining room and to the kitchen. “Need any help bringing things in?” 

They’ve been together for a while, but the sight of Jared’s simples still makes Jensen want to swoon as his heart flutters in his chest. “Mhm, you can serve the wine. I’ll make the plates.” 

Its easy to navigate the kitchen together, and the table is ready in no time. Jensen sets the plates down and licks his lips as he sits down. “Dig in,” He gestures to Jared with his fork. “I know you must be starving.” Two dates in and he learned that Jared would eat anything and everything anytime, and boy could he eat. 

Jared licks his lips and blushes a little as he picks up his fork and knife. It embarasses him sometimes how much he eats, but it can’t be helped. “I am starving, especially since you made it.” 

“Hey, I like a man with a healthy appetite.” Jensen assures him with a smile. “Especially if you keep complimenting my cooking.” 

“Good day at work?” Jared asks between bites.

Jensen takes a sip of wine before he answers. “The worst. It was busy as fuck. This is my first real meal of the entire day.” He stabs at his potatoes and closes his eyes with bliss as he takes a bite. “What about you?” 

“Tolerable.” Jared sighs. “I’ve been working on the same case for about a week now and it’s driving me crazy, but hey, I think I’ve cracked it. Shouldn’t be too much longer.” He wipes his mouth and stretches one leg under the table, hooking his ankle around Jensen’s. “You gotta be careful.” He says worriedly. “Skipping meals isn't good for you.” 

Jensen can’t help the little smile. “I know.” He says softly, rubbing his foot against Jared’s. “I’ll try to be more careful.” He promises sheepishly. 

(Jared knows he struggles with eating, and tends to overwork himself. But he’s always there when Jensen inevitably over does it.)

“If you promise.” Jared teases a little but lets it drop. He might be his boyfriend’s Dom but he doesn’t control every part of his life. Well, not unless Jensen wants him to. 

“I do.” Jensen smiles and reaches for Jared’s hand across the table. “So,” He nods towards Jared’s empty plate. “Good? Did it take you back home?”

“Was amazing.” Jared smiles affectionately, gripping Jensen’s hand. “Not as good as my momma’s, but very close.”  
“As long as it’s got Jared Padalecki’s seal of approval, I’m satisfied.” Jensen grins and squeezes his hand.

Jared smirks and leans closer. “Now do I get you for dessert?” He murmurs teasingly.

Jensen bites his lip and flushes slightly at the blatant tease. “Well, I’m all there is since I didn’t have time to make actual dessert.” He chuckles softly, peering up at Jared from under his eyelashes. 

“Yeah?” Jared grins, eyes darkening. He lets go of Jensen’s hand and stands up, picking up his glass of wine. “Lets finish this first, on the couch?” He holds out his other hand to Jensen. 

Jensen nods eagerly and takes the offered hand, letting Jared lead him. Jensen takes advantage of the cozy couch to curl closer to Jared, practically in his lap as he puts one arm around Jared’s neck. 

Jared puts one arm around Jensen’s waist, hand settling on his hip to keep him close and steady as he sips his wine with his other hand. “Feeling better after some dinner?”

Jensen hums agreeably, wiggling to get comfortable and lay his head on Jared’s shoulder. “It was more being with you than eating food, but yes. I feel better.” He smiles shyly and tips his glass to his lips.

Jared nods approvingly. He hesitates for a minute before asking. “Do you want just this tonight, or…?”

Jensen finishes off his wine and leans over to set the finished glass on the table and shifts to look up at Jared. Green eyes lock with hazel and he tips his head up to catch his boyfriend’s mouth in a slow sensual kiss. 

Jared moans softly and his grip on Jensens hip tightens as he licks at his mouth, chasing the flavor of the wine.

God, that deep moan makes Jensen shiver. Fuck being separated… Work be damned. He slides his other hand up Jared’s chest to cup his jaw as he parts his lips, letting his tongue meet Jared’s. 

Jared breaks away just long enough to toss back the last of his wine and set the glass to the side before reclaiming Jensen’s mouth in a possessive, heated kiss. Both hands settle on his waist, lifting him into Jared’s lap all the way.

Jensen straddles him eagerly, putting both hands into Jared’s long hair as their kisses turn more passionate. Jared’s kisses still feel like the first one at the club, exciting and new and they still make Jensen weak. 

As making out shifts to groping, Jared pulls back, panting softly. “Ah ah,” He reprimands slightly as Jensen tries to chase his mouth. “We can fuck right here, or we can go to your bedroom, and you can go under. Which do you want?” He caresses Jensen’s ass absently as he talks. 

Jensen barely manages to hold back a whine when Jared pulls away and keep it together long enough to answer the question. “Bedroom.” He breathes, melting further into Jared. God, he can hardly wait, but first he needs-- “Kiss me again.” He begs. “Please.” 

Jared considers briefly before leaning down to seal their mouths together for another kiss. Jensen’s the one who moans this time, fingers tightening in Jared’s hair. He bites the taller man’s lower lip, grinding against him once.

Jared makes himself pull away, tightening his grip on Jensen’s hips to make him still. Fuck, kiss swollen lips and dilated green eyes… Jensen is mesmerising. “Cmon.” He breathes. “Upstairs, beautiful.” 

Jensen practically beams at the use of his favorite pet name. “Yes, sir.” He kisses Jared’s cheek before climbing off him and heading toward the stairs. He winks at Jared over his shoulder before hurrying up and into his bedroom. 

Jared takes a moment to stare before following him up. By the time he pushes the bedroom door open, Jensen is kneeling with his head bowed, waiting patiently. 

Jared moans softly; the sight of Jensen on his knees, just waiting for him, never fails to get him hard. He shuts the door behind himself and steps closer, resting his hand on the back of his neck. “Jensen.”

Jensen’s breath hitches slightly at the touch and slowly he raises his eyes. 

“Safeword.” Jared commands.

“Lenses.” Jensen murmurs breathlessly, chest heaving with eagerness. 

A small smile pulls at the corners of Jared’s mouth and he gives the back of Jensen’s neck a gentle squeeze. “Good.” He crouches down in front of Jensen and starts working open his shirt buttons. “So what do you think,” He asks casually. “Any guesses what I’m going to do to you?” 

Of course, he isn’t going to do anything they haven’t already discussed, but that is a fairly large list, and he loves watching Jensen squirm with the anticipation.

Jensen is pretty sure his heart is going to beat out of his chest as long fingers remove his shirt. “You always know what I need.” He breathes.

Jared grins and moves to open Jensen’s pants. “That’s right. I’ll always give you what you need.” He promises quietly, leaning in to give him a brief kiss. 

Jensen relishes the kiss, and makes sure he doesn’t pout when Jared pulls away, no matter how badly he wants to. His hands stay firmly at his sides.

With one last pet to his thigh, Jared stands up. “Finish undressing and lie on the bed, okay?” 

Jensen stands up and pushes his pants and boxers off, crawling onto the bed and settling on his back. Jared rummages through Jensen’s kink drawers and selects a few items, teasing Jensen by letting him glimpse candles and cuffs. He shivers with arousal, unable to keep his already hard cock from twitching. 

Jared smirks as Jensen flushes, embarrassed by his own reaction. He pretends not to notice as he strips off his shirt and pants. “You can touch.” He breathes, crawling up the bed and letting his body weight rest fully on his boyfriend. 

Jensen sighs with relief at the green light and doesn’t waste time getting his hands on Jared’s shoulders and sliding them down his arms… his chest… It never fails to amaze him how he scored someone like Jared. 

“So,” Jared murmurs, nuzzling Jensens cheek. “Think you’ll hold still tonight? Or do I need to tie you up.” 

Jensen licks his lips, hands still moving over any part of Jared he can reach. “I don’t think I’ll be able to hold still.” His fingers flit over the dimples at the bottom of Jared’s spine before gripping his ass. “Can’t keep my hands off you.”

“You can’t be good for me?” Jared teases huskily, nibbling on Jensen’s ear. 

Jensen closes his eyes, breath hitching softly. “I- I want you to tie me up.” He breathes. “Maybe blindfold me too.” He adds after a beat. Jared knows the blindfold is his favorite. 

Jared hums, biting sharply at Jensen’s earlobe. ‘What do we say when we want something, beautiful.” He soothes the teeth marks with his tongue. “You know better than that.” 

“Ah!” Jensen moans, the sound trailing into a whimper as Jared drags his tongue over the tender spot. “Please.” He whispers.

“Louder.” Jared orders, sliding one hand up to tug gently on Jensen’s hair. “Convince me. Make me believe you really want this.” 

“Please.”” Jensen forces hims voice to come out steady. “Please tie me up and blindfold me, sir. I want it. I need it. Please.” 

“Good boy.” Jared smirks. “Very good.” He kisses Jensen one more time before rolling off and standing up. “Close your eyes for me.” 

Jensen blushes at the praise, his heart fluttering a little. He holds back a soft sigh as Jared pulls away and closes his eyes obediently. 

Jared gathers his things and sets them in strategic places. The candles go on the nightstand, lit with a quick strike of a match. The blindfold and cuffs wait on the bed next to Jensen, along with the clamps. Satisfied that he has everything in arms reach, Jared straddles him. “Arms up, beautiful.” 

Jensen doesn’t dare open his eyes, listening intently as Jared moves. The match strike makes him shiver. He raises his arms immediately, licking his lips. 

“Good.” Jared murmurs, rubbing his wrists gently before cuffing them. He cups the back of Jensen’s head and lifts just enough to slide the blindfold on. “Very good.” His hands slide down Jensen’s arms and shoulders, stopping at his chest and tweaking his nipples lightly. 

Jensen relaxes as Jared trusses him up. Now he can just let go and focus on the sensations. The gentle touch makes him shiver, and the tweak to his nipples earns a soft shaky moan. 

“Mhm.” Jared moans, rubbing his thumbs over the pink nubs and pinching lightly. “Feel good?”

“Y-yes.” Jensen gasps, trying to push up into the torturous touches. God, it’s so good. Jared knows exactly how to drive him crazy. 

Jared smirks and bends down, curling over Jensen to get his mouth on his nipples, sucking to get them hard and extra sensitive. 

“O-oh!” Jensen cries as Jared’s lips tease and torture. Everything feels so much better with the blindfold and anticipation. 

Jared lets his teeth graze over tender skin, just to feel Jensen squirm. Fuck, he loves how responsive the sub is. It’s unendingly sexy.  
Jensen can’t help pulling lightly at the cuffs when Jared teeth enter the mix and he spares a brief grateful thought for them. He definitely wouldn’t have been able to stay still, and he lets out a little whine as Jared keeps sucking and nibbling on the hardened, sensitive nubs. 

Jared pulls back with one last swipe of his tongue over each nipple and reaches for the clamps. He purposefully lets them jingle together, teasing Jensen with the noise. 

His breath catches and Jensen lets out a wanton moan. Fuck, he loves the clamps. 

“Yeah.” Jared groans, biting his lip as he prepares the clamps. “These are your favorite, huh.” He doesn’t give Jensen time to answer, attaching both clamps one after the other. 

Jensen whimpers as he feels the pinch, back arching off the bed. Oh fuck. The initial sting and almost overwhelming pleasure is so good, Jensen knows Jared could make him come just like this, if he wanted to. 

Jared tugs playfully at the clamps. “Love you like this.” He murmurs huskily, shifting his hips and grinding lightly on Jensen’s hard dick. 

Jensen gasps and his fists clench at the sudden pleasure increase. “F-fuck…”

“If I let you come now, will you be able to come again?” Jared muses, pulling on the chai again as his hips keeping grinding, rubbing his briefs clad ass against Jensen’s crotch. 

“Jay… s-sir.” Jensen moans, head tossing to the side as he bucks up against Jared’s ass. “Please.” God, he can’t much more of this. 

“You can come.” Jared breathes. “Go ahead, beautiful.”

“Please, please.” Jensen begs, shuddering hard when Jared twists the chain roughly. That’s all he needs, and he tumbles over the edge with a loud cry. 

Jared groans and bends forward to kiss him, gentling the pulls on the chain as he eases Jensen through the aftershocks. “Good.” He mumbles between kisses. “So good.” 

 

“Jay…” Jensen pants, trying to chase Jared’s mouth before he gives up and drops his head back on the pillows.

“Yeah.” Jared moans, giving himself a good rub through his briefs. “Think you can take more?” 

Jensen lets out a breath. “Yeah.” He says eagerly. “Give me more.” 

Jared tugs the chain sharply once. “What do you say?” He reprimands sternly. “Manners, beautiful.” 

“Please.” Jensen whimpers. “Please give me more. Use me. Make me feel it.” 

“I will.” Jared murmurs hotly. He clicks open a bottle of oil and rubs it into Jensen’s chest and stomach, up his arms too. “Trust me?”

“Always.” Jensen doesn’t hesitate to answer as he squirms a little under Jared’s firm touch. “Always.” 

“Good.” Jared murmurs. “Just relax. You’ll like this.” He leans over and picks up one of the candles, now well melted. He’d done his research and picked up special candles, just for this purpose. It’ll sting, but it won’t burn or cause permanent damage. He tips the votive a little, letting a little of the hot wax drip.

Jensen hears Jared pick something up and before he has time to wonder, there’s the unexpected sensation of something hot dripping on his torso. He gasps in surprise, tugging once at the cuffs. It… it doesn’t hurt… just stings, makes him feel even more sensitive.

“How’s it feel?” Jared asks, letting another bit spill.

“It stings.” Jensen moans, his body jerking as it drips down onto his hip this time. “Stings so good.” 

“Yeah?” Jared smirks. He licks his lips at Jensen’s affirming groan and keeps going, letting some drip on Jensen’s inner arms, and across his chest. The moans encourage him and Jard decides to add a little flair to it. 

“What bout here?” He lets some drip down between Jensen’s pecs, close to a nipple.

Jensen grits his teeth at the heat on tender skin. “S’too much.” He pants. He doesn’t think he could take it if Jared decides to drop hot wax on his already sensitive nipples. 

“Okay.” Jared says easily. “But what about… here?” The fingers of his free hand slip over the messy crown of his dick, and he drops a quick line, skillfully outlining his cock but not touching. 

“Y-yellow.” Jensen stutters out, tensing a little. His dick twitches curiously, but that’s not important. This is the first time they’ve indulged in wax play, and while Jensen finds he quite likes it, he’s not ready to have it on his dick. 

“Shh, hey.” Jared puts the candle down and bends forward, lifting the blindfold so he can see Jensen. “It’s okay. I wouldn’t actually do that without discussing it first.” He soothes. “You’re okay, beautiful.” 

Jensen blinks against the brightness, taking a moment to focus on Jared. He relaxes slowly at the reassurances and lets out a shaky breath. “Don’t stop, please.” Fuck, he hopes he didn’t just ruin the mood. “Jay,” He pleads huskily. “Need you.” 

“I know.” Jared kisses him and slides the blindfold back on. “I think that’s enough for now.” He says about the candles and sets them aside.

Jensen melts with relief when Jared continues the scene. He can’t stand when he’s left hanging. His previous dom did that plenty of times and it was not pleasant… but Jared always gives him what he needs. He puts wax play in the list of things needing further discussion and returns to the scene at hand. He hears the click of the lube bottle and spreads his legs eagerly. 

Jared grins and presses two fingers into him right away, starting to move them almost immediately. Jensen moans as the fingers push away the tension of the previous moment. God, yes.

Jared doesn’t waste time. He’s getting a bit desperate himself, and he wants to be inside Jensen. He fingers him open quick and efficently and rolls a condom on.

Jensen feels lucky that they’re on the same wavelength. He wants Jared, now. “Cmon, Jay.” He begs. “Fuck me, please.” 

“I’ve got you.” Jared soothes, lubing up quickly. He pushes Jensen’s legs and nudges his dick against his hole, starting to press in as he leans down to kiss him.

Jensen meets the kiss fervently, nipping and sucking on his boyfriends lips. He moans shamelessly as Jared pushes in.

Jared groans, rolling his hips as he’s flush against Jensen’s ass. “Fuck…” He mumbles against Jared’s mouth. “Always so tight for me.” 

Jensen wraps his legs around Jared’s waist, trying to pull him closer. “God, Jared….” He moans into his mouth. Jared sets up a good pace, continuing to kiss him. One hand trails up to nudge the wax off his chest and grab the chain, tugging gently.

Each thrust makes the chain move. Combined with the feeling of Jared inside him, it drags all sorts of noises from Jensen. God, when Jared tugs harder, it makes Jensen fucking mewl.

“So good for me.” Jared pants, pulling back to kiss his neck. He lets go of the chain and moves his hand to fist Jensen’s cock, just the way he knows his boyfriend likes. “You can come, babe. Anytime you want.” 

“Fuck..” Jensen lets out a choked moan, hips bucking up to meet Jared’s thrusts and the hand on his cock. “Jared…” He moans, “The chain, please…” It feels so good when he pulls on it while pounding him. He wants more. 

“I can touch you or the chain.” Jared says breathlessly, slowing down a bit and grinding his hips against Jensen’s ass. “One or the other.” 

Jensen licks his lips and takes a second to think about it before deciding. “Chain…” He whimpers. “God, please move.” 

Jared grins and reaches for the chain again, moving faster. “I’ll give it to you, promise.” 

And fuck, does he ever. He nails Jensen fast and hard, Jensen swears he can feel Jared’s cock throbbing inside of him. That, along with the tugs on the nipple clamps reduce Jensen to a writhing, whimpering mess. “So close… so fucking…” He moans.

Jared groans with him, kissing his jaw. “You can do it. Just let go.” 

It doesn’t take long for Jensen after that. He thinks he might have screamed as his vision whitened and his body locked up before releasing with a powerful shudder, coming over both their chests. Fuck… fuck. 

Jared follows almost immediately. Seeing Jensen so lost and overwhelmed with pleasure pushes him over the edge, and he comes inside Jensen with a loud cry. 

A thin whine falls from his lips when he feels Jared fill him up. Aside from the slow heaving of his chest as he pants, Jensen has gone completely limp under Jared. “So good.” Jared manages, breathing heavily. “Fucking amazing.” He reaches up and pushes the quick release button on the cuffs. 

Jensen lets his hands fall with a soft thump, still panting and trying to catch his breath. “Jay…” He whispers. 

“I’m here.” Jared soothes. “It’s okay. I got you.” He grasps Jensen’s wrists tenderly and eases his arms down to a more comfortable position, and then reaches for the blindfold. 

Opening his eyes, it takes Jensen a second to adjust to the light again. He reaches for Jared weakly, making a soft pleading noise. 

“I know, beautiful.” Jared murmurs. “But I gotta do a quick clean up first, kay? Just hang on.” He eases his softening dick out and disposes of the condom. The wax gets removed carefully and the come and lube wiped away, and Jared then lies down.

Jensen pouts as he waits, eagerly snuggling up to Jared as soon as he’s there. Jared chuckles softly and pulls him close, letting him practically burrow in. “You all right?”

“Mhm.” Jensen hums, fitting his head against Jared’s firm chest. “‘Mazing.” 

“Yeah?” Jared smiles, kissing his hair. “Good.” 

Jensen reaches for Jared’s hand and threads their fingers together. “We’re never going that long without a scene again, work be damned.” He mumbles. 

Jared laughs a little. “We’ll just be sure to prioritize better.” He assures him. 

“I missed you.” Jensen nuzzles Jared’s chest and tilts his head back to kiss his chin.

“Missed you too.” He uses his grip on Jensen’s waist to shift him a little higher and kiss his mouth softly.

Jensen sighs and returns the tender kiss. God, Jared’s just perfect. He can’t believe he got so lucky. Slightly dazed as he pulls away, Jensen doesn’t even think when he murmurs, “I love you.” 

His brain catches up with him a second later though and he blushes furiously. Oh fuck, way to go, Ackles. Drop the L bomb and put Jared on the spot. “Uh, I mean, I love your- your hair!” That’s it. Jensen smiles nervously. “Love your hair, Jay.”

Of course the declaration of love surprised Jared, but as it sinks in, he realizes it doesn’t scare him. It doesn’t take long for him to know that really, he loves Jensen too. And has for a while, just not realized it. Now is as good a time as any.

“Yeah, I know.” Jared teases lightly. “You don’t love me as much as I don’t love you. I prefer your pretty green eyes.” 

A shy little smile comes over Jensen’s face. “Really?” He says hesitantly, even as his blush spreads furthur. 

“Yes, you adorable dork.” Jared laughs. “I love you.” 

Jensen’s smile widens quickly and he kisses Jared passionately. And to think this all started from a scene at the fetish club… But even though he got more than either of them bargained for, he knows, as he kisses Jared, that he wouldn’t change anything about it for the


End file.
